Love Makes the World Go Round
by S.equence
Summary: HermioneRon Songfic.Hermione ends up miserable when Ron fails to keep up his end of the relationship well.


Love Makes the World Go Round

Hermione/Ron

Ron won't talk to Hermione about their relationship...

he is also possibly cheating on her and neglecting her and the relationship

I own only the plot of this story and none of the song lyrics, rights, or characters.

_Here, here I am again_

_And I'm staring at these same four walls_

_Alone again_

_And now all the colors blend_

_And I'm growing numb and I've become this empty page_

_Hold on it's tragic, stumbling through all this static_

Hermione was lying on her bed alone. It was nearly midnight and there was no sigh of Ron, who promised he would be home by eight. This wasn't the first time he had stayed out all night. His work at Hogsmeade never kept him past nine, Hermione knew that. And worse still he had stopped giving explanations for where he was most nights. Hermione had started to think of her own excuses, and they weren't good ones. She sighed and suddenly heard the wind catch the screen door. Was that Ron?

To her dismay no one came down the hall to her. She put down her head and started to cry. She missed him deeply. No more were the nights where they stayed awake or the talks over coffee in the mornings. She stood shakily and went down the hall to the front window, peering through the water streaked pane sadly. He wouldn't be coming home for hours.

_I just wanna talk to you _

_My broken heart just has no use_

_I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah_

Ron came in sometime around three. Hermione was in the bed pretending to be asleep. She sat numbly, waiting for a kiss goodnight that would never come. Then Hermione smelt something that scared her. Alcohol on his breath. Her breathing shortened then nearly stopped. She was afraid to touch him, to look at him. He had been off drinking. A horrible thing to do, and worse he had kept her from even knowing where he was after hours. Hermione sighed shakily and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into a fitful sleep.

_Well every time you try to tell me_

_Say the words that I'm the only_

_But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground_

_When you say love makes the world go round_

_My love look what you've done to me_

_For someone who has felt so strong_

_It's amazing I'm completely gone_

_Hold on it's tragic, stumbling through all this static_

Come late morning her unnerving attitude didn't seem to faze him until he sat down beside her, something he rarely did anymore. She looked up slightly hopeful, meeting his eyes that were equally tired as her own.

"Ron… do you love me?"

He sighed, petting her bushy hair lovingly. "Of course Hermione. You know that you are the only one for me."

She sighed and leaned close. She wished she felt the same way his words told her too, but her mind felt something else; neglect. She got up, refusing to look at him. Tears streaked her face as she stumbled into the bedroom, slamming the door behind.

_I guess the kind of love you give me_

_I'd rather be alone believe me_

_Is that the way you 'posed to treat me_

_I'd rather walk away_

Later that night Hermione was wide awake in her bed, distressed and feeling lost. After her episode with Ron before he had decided it would make her happy if they made love. She hadn't liked the idea but she had been too tired to stop him. Now that she had had a little time to think things over she realized she was disgusted with him. She wanted to run away, just to see if she would miss him. She wanted to put him through what she was feeling, just to see how he would react. With a small sigh she closed her heavy eyes and slowly fell back asleep.

_Yeah_

_You say love makes the world go round_

_Every time you try to tell me_

_I don't care you're not the only_

_Don't you know I'm coming back around_

_'Cause I say love makes the world go round, yeah_

_'Cause I say love makes the world go round_

Hermione awoke in the morning to a feeling of dread. Nausea bubbled up in her stomach as something smelly came in from the kitchen. She was alone in the bedroom. Not wanting to face Ron and his antics Hermione slipped into the bathroom rather quietly. Nothing could surprise her more than what the magic mirror said when she looked into it.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

Hermione felt like smashing it's face in. "Shut up."

"No, I'm serious." The mirror told her.

"Look I'm not pregnant." She answered testily.

"I heard you two last night."

"You're ridiculous…"

"If you don't believe me pull out your wand and make sure." It told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes but pulled out her wand.

And she was.

Shocked, Hermione wondered if this was the obstacle for the couple that was going to make or break the relationship. And for as much as she loved Ron she prayed it would help them heal.

The end.

Did you like it?


End file.
